Sheila Bennett
Sheila Bennett was the grandmother of Bonnie Bennett, mother of Abigail Bennett, and also a witch. This character was a member of the Bennett Family. Appearance & Personality Sheila Bennett was well-known for her almond brown eyes, coco brown skin, and curly long hair. Born and bred in picturesque town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, Sheila was a level-headed and strong-willed sorceress, and also the Occult teacher at a local community college. Season One Sheila "Grams" Bennett was the warm and loving grandmother of Bonnie Bennett, and also a descendant of a long and powerful line of witches. As Sheila taught Bonnie about the dangers of witchcraft, she also trained Bonnie on how to control her magic. After performing an exhausting spell to open the doors of Fell's Church, Sheila returned home where she slowly passed away. Season Three After the veil between the living and the dead is broken, a vast group of spirits return to Mystic Falls, including Sheila Bennett. She reveals to Bonnie she restore nature's balance. Later, Bonnie and Sheila perform a spell to destroy The Original Witch's talisman. Before her departure, Sheila gives words of encouragement to Bonnie, reminding her of her strength, and she also shares how proud she is of how far Bonnie has come. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. 'Tools:' *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires: Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans: '''Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. ''It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Gallery Grams_and_Bonnie.jpg Grams.jpg Behind the scenes *In Bloodlines, Sheila mentions that she was barely a teenager in 1969, implying she was just over, or only just, thirteen, placing her birth date at about 1941, making her at least 68 at the time of her death in December 2009. Appearances ;Season 1 * You're Undead to Me * Haunted * 162 Candles * Bloodlines * Fool Me Once Season 3 * Ghost World Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Bennett Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Female Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ghost